This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-027472, filed Feb. 2, 2001, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide color photographic lightsensitive material having superior desilverizing property and a color image forming method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A silver halide color reversal photographic lightsensitive material forms an image by the first development being black and white development and a successive color development, and then desilverized by carrying out bleach-fixing, but there is a case that desilverization is bad (a phenomenon in which a metal silver remains in a film) depending on the composition of the bleach liquid or the fluctuation of the liquid composition of pre-bleach which is set for acceleration of the bleach. In a color reversal photographic lightsensitive material, since almost all of silver halide which was coated is developed at the first development to be a metal silver in the white portion of a color image, it is apt to cause the inferiority of desilverization at the white portion, and since it is accompanied with the contamination of the white portion, commodity value is greatly damaged.
A pre-bleach processing is included for acceleration of bleach in an E-6 process which is a standard processing of color reversal film, and thioglycerol is added in a pre-bleach processing solution, but there has been a problem that the thioglycerol decreases in the running condition of the processing solution and a metal silver is apt to remain in accordance with it. It is required as the quality of a color reversal film that it does not depend on the compositional fluctuation of the processing solution and does not provoke the inferiority of desilverization.
As a method of reducing the residual of a metal silver after processing in a color reversal film, there is a method of preliminarily adding a desilverization accelerating agent in any of hydrophilic colloid layers in a lightsensitive material. However, since the desilverization accelerating agent having an effect has usually a mercapto group, it has been difficult to adopt it because of imparting bad influences (the deterioration of the preservation of a lightsensitive material, the decrease of sensitivity and the like) to silver halide in a lightsensitive material.
To the contrary, there are some methods of storing a desilverization accelerating agent in a condition of a precursor in a lightsensitive material and discharging it at processing to obtain an effect. For example, a method of using a desilverization accelerating agent discharging hydroquinone is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. (hereinafter referred to as JP-A-) 2-93454. Further, the use of a desilverization accelerating agent discharging reduced compound is disclosed in JP-A-1-26852, and further, a method of using a reducing agent in combination with said reduced compound is also disclosed.
However, even if the desilverization accelerating agent is stored in a lightsensitive material in a condition of a precursor, the desilverization accelerating agent is discharged at the first development in the processing step of a color reversal film, therefore there was a problem that the suppression of development which is not preferred occurs. In particular, influence is great, when a sensitizing development processing in which the first development time is elongated is carried out, and it is not yet dissolved within the range which is disclosed in JP-A-1-26852, and improvement has been further required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a technique of improving a desilverization property without damaging the preservation property and sensitivity of a lightsensitive material in the silver halide color reversal photographic light sensitive material.
The inventors have conducted extensive and intensive studies, and as a result, the object of the present invention was attained by the constitution below.
(1) A silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material comprising at least one blue-sensitive emulsion layer, at least one green-sensitive emulsion layer, and at least one red-sensitive emulsion layer on a support, the material containing at least one kind of a compound represented by formula (I): 
Where each of R1, R3 and R4 independently represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, R2 represents a substituent, a represents an integer of 0 to 4, wherein if a is not less than 2, a plurality of R2""s may be the same or different, and if a is 1, R2 is selected from substituents having a "sgr"p value of 0 to 0.53, and if a is 2 to 4, R2 is selected from substituents having a "sgr"p value of 0 to 0.53 in total, Time represents a group which releases -xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R5 after being eliminated as (Time)t-Sxe2x80x94R5, t is 0 or 1, and R5 represents an organic group which is bonded with S by its sp3 carbon, wherein a sulfur atom of xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R5 is bonded with a carbon which is directly substituted with R3 and R4, if t is 0.
(2) The silver halide color photographic lightsensitive material according to item (1) above, wherein at least one R2 in formula (I) represents an acyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkylaminocarbonyl group or an arylaminocarbonyl group.
(3) The silver halide color photographic lightsensitive material according to item (1) above, wherein the compound represented by formula (I) is represented by formula (II): 
Where each of R6, R9 and R10 independently represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, R7 represents a group selected from an acyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkylaminocarbonyl group, and an arylaminocarbonyl group, R8 represents a substituent, b is an integer of 0 to 3, wherein if b is 2 or 3, a plurality of R8""s may be the same or different, and the total of the "sgr"p value of R7 and the "sgr"p value of R8 is 0 to 0.53, and R11 represents an organic group which is bonded with S by its sp3 carbon.
(4) The silver halide color photographic lightsensitive material according to item (3) above, wherein b in formula (II) is 0.
(5) A color image forming method wherein after imagewise exposure of the silver halide color photographic lightsensitive material according to any one of items (1) to (4) above, it is developed by the first development being black and white development, then subjected to reverse treatment, and color development is carried out in the presence of an aromatic primary amine color developer.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.
The present invention is explained in detail below.
Firstly, the compound represented by general formula (I) of the present invention is explained.
Firstly, R1 is explained. R1 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent.
As examples when R1 is a substituent, an alkyl group (including a cycloalkyl group and a bicycloalkyl group), an alkenyl group (including a cycloalkenyl group and a bicycloalkenyl group), an alkinyl group, an aryl group, a hetero ring group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a carboxyl group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a silyloxy group, a hetero ring oxy group, an acyloxy group, a carbamoyloxy group, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group, an aryloxycarbonyloxy group, an amino group (including an anilino group), an acylamino group, an aminocarbonylamino group, an alkoxycarbonylamino group, an aryloxycarbonylamino group, a sulfamoylamino group, an alkyl and arylsulfonylamino group, a mercapto group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a hetero ring thio group, a sulfamoyl group, a sulfo group, an alkyl and arylsulfinyl group, an alkyl and arylsulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, an aryl and hetero ring azo group, an imido group, a phosphino group, a phosphinyl group, a phosphinyloxy group, a phosphinylacyl group, and a silyl group are mentioned.
R1 is preferably a straight chain, branched chain or ring and substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group (preferably, an alkyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, n-octyl, eicosyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-cyanoethyl, and 2-ethylhexyl), a cycloalkyl group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group having 3 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, and 4-n-dodecylcyclohexyl), a bicycloalkyl group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted bicycloalkyl group having 5 to 30 carbon atoms, namely, a monovalent group in which a hydrogen atom was eliminated from bicycloalkane having 5 to 30 carbon atoms. For example, it may be bicyclo[1,2,2]heptan-2-yl, bicyclo[2,2,2]octan-3-yl), an alkenyl group [which represents a straight chain, branched chain or ring and substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, an alkenyl group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, vinyl, aryl, prenyl, geranyl, and oleyl), a cycloalkenyl group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkenyl group having 3 to 30 carbon atoms, namely, a monovalent group in which one of hydrogen atoms of cycloalkene having 3 to 30 carbon atoms was eliminated. For example, it may be 2-cyclopenten-1-yl, 2-cyclohexen-1-yl), a bicycloalkenyl group (a substituted or unsubstituted bicycloalkenyl group, preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted bicycloalkenyl group having 5 to 30 carbon atoms, namely, a monovalent group in which one of hydrogen atoms of bicycloalkene which has one double bond was eliminated. For example, it may be bicyclo[2,2,1]hepto-2-en-1-yl, bicyclo[2,2,2]octo-2-en-4-yl)], an alkinyl group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted alkinyl group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, ethinyl, propargyl, and trimethylsilylethinyl), an aryl group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, phenyl, p-tolyl, naphthyl, m-chlorophenyl, and o-hexadecanoylaminophenyl), a hetero ring group (preferably, a monovalent group in which one hydrogen atom was eliminated from a 5- or 6-membered substituted or unsubstituted aromatic or non-aromatic hetero ring compound, and more preferably, a 5- or 6- membered aromatic hetero ring group having 3 to 30 carbon atoms. For example, it may be 2-furyl, 2-thienyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 2-benzothiazolyl), a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a carboxyl group, an alkoxy group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, t-butoxy, n-octyloxy, and 2-methoxyethoxy), an aryloxy group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, phenoxy, 2-methylphenoxy, 4-t-butylphenoxy, 3-nitrophenoxy, and 2-tetradecanoylaminophenoxy), a silyloxy group (preferably, a silyloxy group having 3 to 20 carbon atoms, for example, trimethylsilyloxy and t-butyldimethylsilyloxy), a hetero ring oxy group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted hetero ring oxy group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, 1-phenyltetrazol-5-oxy, 2-tetrahydropiranyloxy), an acyloxy group (preferably, a formyloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbonyloxy group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonyloxy group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, formyloxy, acetyloxy, pivaloyloxy, stearoyloxy, benzoyloxy, and p-methoxyphenylcarbonyloxy), a carbamoyloxy group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted carbamoyloxy group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, N,N-dimethylcarbamoyloxy, N,N-diethylcarbamoyloxy, morpholinocarbonyloxy, N,N-di-n-octylaminocarbonyloxy, and N-n-octylcarbamoyloxy), an alkoxycarbonyloxy group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy, t-buthoxycarbonyloxy, and n-octylcarbonyloxy), an aryloxycarbonyloxy group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonyloxy group having 7 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, phenoxycarbonyloxy, p-methoxyphenoxycarbonyloxy, p-n-hexadecyloxyphenoxycarbonyloxy), an amino group (including an anilino group) (preferably, an amino group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylamino group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted anilino group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, amino, methylamino, dimethylamino, anilino, N-methyl-anilino, and diphenylamino), an acylamino group (preferably, an formylamino group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbonylamino group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonylamino group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, formylamino, acetylamino, pivaloylamino, lauloylamino, benzoylamino, and 3,4,5-tri-n-octyloxyphenylcarbonylamino), an aminocarbonylamino group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonylamino group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, carbamoylamino, N,N-dimethylaminocarbonylamino, N,N-diethylaminocarbonylamino, and morpholinocarbonylamino), an alkoxycarbonylamino group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonylamino group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, t-buthoxycarbonylamino, n-octadecyloxycarbonylamino, and N-methyl-methoxycarbonylamino), an aryloxycarbonylamino group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonylamino group having 7 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, phenoxycarbonylamino, p-chlorophenoxycarbonylamino, and m-n-octyloxyphenoxycarbonylamino), a sulfamoylamino group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted sulfamoylamino group having 0 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, sulfamoylamino, N,N-dimethylaminosulfonylamino, and N-n-octylaminosulfonylamino), an alkyl and arylsulfonylamino group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylsulfonylamino having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted arylsulfonylamino having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, methylsulfonylamino, butylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, 2,3,5-trichlorophenylsulfonylamino, and p-methylphenylsulfonylamino), a mercapto group, an alkylthio group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylthio having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, methylthio, ethylthio, and n-hexadecylthio), an arylthio group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted arylthio having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, phenylthio, p-chlorophenylthio, and m-methoxyphenylthio), a hetero ring thio group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted hetero ring thio group having 3 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, 2-benzothiazolylthio, and 1-phenyl-tetrazol-5-ylthio), a sulfamoyl group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted sulfamoyl group having 0 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, N-ethylsulfamoyl, N-(3-dodecyloxypropyl)sulfonyl, Nxe2x80x2-N-dimethylsulfamoyl, N-acetylsulfamoyl, N-benzoylsulfamoyl, and N-(Nxe2x80x2-phenylcarbamoyl)sulfamoyl), a sulfo group, an alkyl and arylsulfinyl group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylsulfinyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted arylsulfinyl group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, phenylsulfinyl, and p-methylphenylsulfinyl), an alkyl and arylsulfonyl group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylsulfonyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted arylsulfonyl group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, and p-methylphenylsulfonyl), an acyl group (preferably, a formyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbonyl group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonyl group having 7 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, acetyl, pivaloyl, 2-chloroacetyl, stearoyl, benzoyl, and p-n-octyloxyphenylcarbonyl), an aryloxycarbonyl group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonyl group having 7 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, phenoxycarbonyl, o-chlorophenoxycarbonyl, m-nitrophenoxycarbonyl, and p-t-butylphenoxycarbonyl), an alkoxycarbonyl group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, t-buthoxycarbonyl, and n-octadecyloxycarbonyl), a carbamoyl group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted carbamoyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, carbamoyl, N-methylcarbamoyl, N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl, N,N-di-n-actylcarbonyl, and N-(methylsulfonyl)carbamoyl), an aryl and hetero ring azo group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl azo group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted hetero ring azo group having 3 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, phenylazo, p-chlorophenylazo, and 5-ethylthio-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-ylazo), an imido group (preferably, N-succinimide and N-phthalimide), a phosphino group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted phosphino group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, dimethylphosphino, diphenylphosphino, and methylphenylphosphino), a phosphinyl group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted phosphinyl group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, phosphinyl, dioctyloxyphosphinyl, and diethoxyphosphinyl), a phosphinyloxy group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted phosphinyloxy group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, diphenoxyphosphinyloxy, and dioctyloxyphosphinyloxy), a phosphinylamino group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted phosphinylamino group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, dimethoxyphosphinylamino, and dimethylaminophosphinylamino), and a silyl group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted silyl group having 3 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, trimethylsilyl, t-butyldimethylsilyl, and phenyldimethylsilyl).
Among these, R1 is preferably an alkyl group, an aryl group, an alkylamino group, an anilino group, or an acylamino group, more preferably an alkyl group or an aryl group, and preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group or a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group.
Then, R2 is explained. R2 represents a substituent.
The number of R2 is represented by a, and a represents an integer of 0 to 4. When a is 1 or more, R2 is selected from a group indicated below. When xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is 2 or more, a plural number of R2 may be the same or different. In case of a=1, R2 is selected from a group in which a "sgr"p value is 0 to 0.53, and in case of a=2 to 4, R2 is selected from a group in which the sum of the "sgr"p value of a plural number of R2 is 0 to 0.53. The "sgr"p value of a substituent is described in Chem. Rev. Vol. 91, pages 165-195 (1991), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
As examples of a substituent used as R2, a halogen atom, an alkyl group (including a cycloalkyl group, and a bicycloalkyl group), an alkenyl group (including a cycloalkenyl group, and a bicycloalkenyl group), an alkinyl group, an aryl group, a hetero ring group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a carboxyl group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a silyloxy group, a hetero ring oxy group, an acyloxy group, a carbamoyloxy group, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group, an aryloxycarbonyloxy group, an amino group (including an anilino group), an acylamino group, an aminocarbonylamino group, an alkoxycarbonylamino group, an aryloxycarbonylamino group, a sulfamoylamino group, an alkyl and arylsulfonylamino group, a mercapto group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a hetero ring thio group, a sulfamoyl group, a sulfo group, an alkyl and arylsulfinyl group, an alkyl and arylsulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an alkylaminocarbonyl group, an arylaminocarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, an aryl and hetero ring azo group, an imido group, a phosphino group, a phosphinyl group, a phosphinyloxy group, a phosphinylamino group, and a silyl group are mentioned.
As preferable examples of R2, an acyl group (a substituted or unsubstituted acyl group, for example, acetyl, propionyl, trifluoroacetyl, benzoyl, pivaloyl and the like), an alkoxycarbonyl group (a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl group, for example, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n-hexyloxycarbonyl, trifluoromethoxycarbonyl, n-octadecyloxycarbonyl and the like), an aryloxycarbonyl group (a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonyl group, for example, phenoxycarbonyl, 2-chlorophenoxycarbonyl, 4-dodecyloxyphenoxycarbonyl, 2-octyloxyphenoxycarbonyl and the like), an alkylaminocarbonyl group (a substituted or unsubstituted alkylaminocarbonyl group, for example, N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl, N-dodecylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dioctylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dipentafluoroethylaminocarbonyl, and the like), and an arylaminocarbonyl group (a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonyl group, for example, anilinocarbonyl, N-methyl-2-dodecyloxyanilinocarbonyl, 2,4,6-trichloroanilinocarbonyl, N-ethyl-4-nonylanilinocarbonyl, and the like) are mentioned.
In particular, a=1 is preferable, and as R2, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkylaminocarbonyl group, and an arylaminocarbonyl group are used. Those in which the total carbon numbers of these groups are 5 to 40 are preferably used.
Then, R3 and R4 are explained.
Each of R3 and R4 independently represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent. As examples when R3 and R4 are substituents, an alkyl group (including a cycloalkyl group and a bicycloalkyl group), an alkenyl group (including a cycloalkenyl group and a bicycloalkenyl group), an alkinyl group, an aryl group, a hetero ring group, a carboxyl group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a silyloxy group, a hetero ring oxy group, an acyloxy group, a carbamoyloxy group, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group, an aryloxycarbonyloxy group, an amino group (including an anilino group), an acylamino group, an aminocarbonylamino group, an alkoxycarbonylamino group, an aryloxycarbonylamino group, a sulfamoylamino group, an alkyl and arylsulfonylamino group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, and a silyl group are mentioned. These substituents are selected from the similar substituent groups as those which were mentioned as a group which the fore-mentioned R1 can take. Furthermore, these substituents may be further substituted by a group which was shown as a group which the fore-mentioned R1 can take.
R3 and R4 are preferably a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group (including a cycloalkyl group and a bicycloalkyl group), an alkenyl group (including a cycloalkenyl group and a bicycloalkenyl group), an alkinyl group, an aryl group, and a hetero ring group. A hydrogen atom, an alkyl group and an aryl group are further preferable, and a hydrogen atom and an alkyl group are more preferable. At least one of R3 and R4 is preferably a hydrogen atom, and both of R3 and R4 are most preferably a hydrogen atom.
Then, R5 is explained. R5 represents an organic group which is bonded with a sulfur atom by a sp3 carbon. In other words, R5 represents a group which is bonded with S by a carbon atom, and said carbon atom is bonded with another substituent on said carbon atom by a single bond. R5 represents a group which expresses a desilverization accelerating property as time-Sxe2x80x94R5 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R5. R5 is preferably represented by the following general formula (III):
**xe2x80x94CRRxe2x80x2xe2x80x94(Q)mxe2x80x94Bxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
Where each of R and Rxe2x80x2 independently represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent. R and Rxe2x80x2 may be mutually bonded and form a ring. Q represents a divalent group, m represents 0 or 1, B represents a group (or a metal salt thereof) selected from xe2x80x94OR12, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94SO3H, xe2x80x94NR12R13, xe2x80x94CONR12R13, xe2x80x94SO2NR12R13, and xe2x80x94SO2NHCOR12, xe2x80x94NR12CONR13R14, and each of R12, R13 and R14 independently represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group or an aryl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms. R12, R13 and R14 may further have a substituent, and R12 and R13, or R13 and R14 are mutually bonded and may form a saturated or unsaturated carbon ring or hetero ring. ** in the formula represents a site which is bonded with a sulfur atom.
General formula (III) is further explained in detail below.
Firstly, R and Rxe2x80x2 are explained. Each of R and Rxe2x80x2 independently represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent. As the substituent, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkinyl group, an aryl group, a hetero ring group, a carboxyl group (or a salt thereof), a sulfo group(or a salt thereof), an alkoxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfamoyl group and the like are used. An alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkinyl group, an aryl group, a hetero ring group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group and a sulfamoyl group which R and Rxe2x80x2 can take are selected from the similar groups as those which R1 in general formula (I) can take. Further, these groups may be further substituted with the similar groups as those which R2 can take. A group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms is preferably used as R and Rxe2x80x2, and a group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms is further preferably used. A hydrogen atom, a methyl group, a hydroxymethyl group, a carboxyl group and a sulfo group are preferably used as R and Rxe2x80x2 in particular. The combination of R and Rxe2x80x2 is preferably Rxe2x95x90H and Rxe2x80x2xe2x95x90H: Rxe2x95x90H and Rxe2x80x2xe2x95x90CH3: Rxe2x95x90H and Rxe2x80x2xe2x95x90CH2OH: Rxe2x95x90H and Rxe2x80x2xe2x95x90COOH: Rxe2x95x90H and Rxe2x95x90SO3H:, and preferably Rxe2x95x90Rxe2x80x2xe2x95x90H in particular.
Then, Q is explained.
The divalent group represented by Q may be any group, but as the preferable divalent group, xe2x80x94CkH2kxe2x88x921R15lxe2x80x94 (k represents a natural number of 1 or more and 20 or less, and l represents an integer of 0 or more and 40 or less), xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR16xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, a phenylene group, a hetero ring group, (for example, 2,4-imidazolyl, 2,5-thiazolyl, 3,5-(1,2,4)-triazolyl and the like), and a combination of these groups are mentioned. R15 represents a substituent, R16 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent. As a preferable group which is represented by R15, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a halogen atom, an alkoxy group, a hydroxyl group (or a salt thereof), a carboxyl group (or a salt thereof), a sulfo group (or a salt thereof) and an amino group are mentioned. When 1 is 2 or more, a plural number of R15""s may be the same or different. When R16 is a substituent, an alkyl group and an aryl group are mentioned as a preferable group.
As the preferable Q, xe2x80x94CkH2kxe2x88x921R15lxe2x80x94 with k of 1 or more and 5 or less and l of 0 or more and 5 or less, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR16xe2x80x94, and a combination thereof are mentioned. In particular, a group in which k is 1 or more and 5 or less in xe2x80x94CkH2kxe2x88x921R15lxe2x80x94 and 1 is 0 or 1 is preferable.
Then, B is explained.
B represents a group selected from xe2x80x94OR12, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94SO3H, xe2x80x94NR12R13, xe2x80x94CONR12R13xe2x80x94SO2NR12R13, xe2x80x94SO2NHCOR12, and xe2x80x94NR12CONR13R14, and each of R12, R13 and R14 independently represents a hydrogen atom, or an alkyl group having 1 or more and 10 or less carbon atoms or an aryl group.
Among these, when R12, R13 and R14 are an alkyl group or an aryl group, each of them is preferably an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or an aryl group, and more preferably an alkyl group having 3 or less carbon atoms. Further, it is preferable that the sum of R12, R13 and R14 is 10 or less, and more preferably 6 or less.
As the preferable group as B, xe2x80x94OR12, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94SO3H, xe2x80x94NR12R13 and xe2x80x94CONR12R13, and when it is xe2x80x94OR12, R12 is preferably a hydrogen atom. When it is xe2x80x94NR12R13, a group in which the sum of carbon numbers of R12 and R13 is preferably 6 or less.
It is preferable that the molecular weight of a portion represented by general formula (III) is 300 or less, and more preferably 200 or less. The preferable combination of Q and B as a group represented by general formula (III) is a combination in which Q is xe2x80x94CkH2kxe2x88x921R15lxe2x80x94 with k of 1 or more and 5 or less, l is 0 or 1, B is xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94SO3H, and xe2x80x94NR12R13 (the total carbon numbers of R12 and R13 is 6 or less), and m is 1.
Specific examples which are preferable as the group represented by general formula (III) are mentioned, but the present invention is not limited to these. 
Then, Time is explained.
Time may be any of groups having property by which the scission of the bond between Time and Sxe2x80x94R5 occurs after breaking away as (Time)t-Sxe2x80x94R5 from a compound represented by general formula (I).
As examples of the preferable Time, the following formulae (1) to (25) can be mentioned.
Further, * in the formulae represents a bonding site with a carbon atom which was substituted with R3 and R4 and ** represents a bonding site with a sulfur atom. 
A compound represented by general formula (II) can be mentioned as a preferable compound among compounds represented by general formula (I).
R6, R9 and R10 in general formula (II) respectively represent the similar group as R1, R3 and R4 in general formula (I).
R7 is a group selected from an acyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, an alkylaminocarbonyl group, and an arylaminocarbonyl group. b represents an integer of 0 to 3. R8 is a substituent, and when b is 2 or 3, it can take a group being the same or different. When b is 0, R8 is of course a hydrogen. Further, the total of the "sgr"p value of R7 and the "sgr"p value of R8 is 0 to 0.53. R11 represents an organic group which is bonded with a sulfur atom by a sp3 carbon.
R7 is explained in detail. R7 is a group selected from an acyl group (preferably, a formyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbonyl group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonyl group having 7 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, acetyl, pivaloyl, 2-chloroacetyl, stearoyl, benzoyl, and p-n-octyloxyphenylcarbonyl), an aryloxycarbonyl group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonyl group having 7 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, phenoxycarbonyl, o-chlorophenoxycarbonyl, m-nitrophenoxycarbonyl, and p-t-butylphenoxycarbonyl), an alkoxycarbonyl group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, t-buthoxycarbonyl, and n-octadecyloxycarbonyl), a carbamoyl group, an alkylaminocarbonyl group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylaminocarbonyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, N-methylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl, and N,N-di-n-octylaminocarbonyl), and an arylaminocarbonyl group (preferably, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, for example, N-phenylaminocarbonyl, N-(2-dodecyloxyphenyl)aminocarbonyl, and N-(4-dodecyloxycarbonylphenyl)aminocarbonyl).
In particular, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an alkylaminocarbonyl group, and an arylaminocarbonyl group are preferably used as R7. A group in which the whole carbon numbers of these groups are 5 to 30 is preferably used.
Then, R8 is explained. R8 represents a group which R2 of general formula (I) can take. R8 exists by b pieces, and b represents an integer of 0 to 3. However, when R8 is a substituent and b is 2 or 3, it can take the same or different one. Further, the total of the "sgr"p value of R7 and the "sgr"p value of R8 is 0 to 0.53.
When b is 1 or more, R8 is preferably an alkyl group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, an aryl group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an acylamino group, an alkylthio group, and an arylthio group in particular. b=0 is most preferable.
R11 in general formula (II) is a group which the same definition as R5 in general formula (I), and R11 is bonded with a carbon atom which was substituted with R9 and R10 through a sulfur atom.
The present invention is explained mentioning the specific Examples ((1) to (55)) of the compound represented by general formula (I) (including the compound represented by general formula (II). Hereinafter, simply referred to as xe2x80x9cthe compound of the present inventionxe2x80x9d), but the present invention is not limited to these specific examples. 
Synthesis Examples of the compound represented by general formula (I) or (II) of the present invention are shown below.